Pick up lines, who will win?
by Persassy-outtahere
Summary: The seven plus nico and will are bored to death. Leo has the bright idea to do a pick up line contest, completely ignoring the consequences of past incidents. What chaos will ensue in this harmless game? Who will win? Can they be stopped before they blowtorch even more cabins?
1. Percy vs piper

**For some reason I just got the urge to write this! I was just searching up PJO related things when I thought, 'Why not make a ff about demigods doing pick up lines?'. So yeah, have fun reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Nobody's pov

The demigods were bored to say the least. Percy and Annabeth had just finished doing their homework. Leo had just finished calypso's lessons on modern day technology and fashion. Nico and Will were both back from the infirmary. Jason and piper had come down from the clouds, literally. Frank and hazel were both present, taking a break from all their frustrating work.

Suddenly Leo perked up. The present demigods exchanged looks, no doubt wondering, 'what's he up to now?'. Leo grinned and clapped his hands, drawing all the attention back to him. "Well, since we're all bored, how 'bout a pick up line contest?"

They stopped and thought about it. Sure, it would be fun, but there were consequences. Last time they'd played something similar it had _not_ gone well. Let's just say, quite a couple of cabins were not happy about being burnt and then drenched, no thanks to Leo and percy.

Finally percy nodded his head mostly because, without being seen, annabeth was moving his head up and down. Annabeth also nodded. Seeing that camp half blood's two leaders were in, piper and Jason nodded too. Frank looked unsure but also nodded. Hazel didn't know what a pick up line contest was, but deciding to trust Frank, she nodded.

Leo frowned and looked at Nico and Will. They sighed and exchanged glances. Leo crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. Nico shrugged, "Why the hell not?". Will followed his example. Leo grinned. "Fantastic, me calypso are joining too, right sunshine?". Calypso frowned, but shrugged.

"Alrighty, so here's how it's gonna go. Two people at a time. The rest of us will vote for our favorites, whoever wins that round will move on. Whoever wins the final round will be declared the pick up line master". The demigods nodded.

"So who's up first?". Percy and piper simultaneously raised their hands. Jason looked between percy and piper, aghast. Annabeth looked at percy threateningly. Percy gulped but didn't back down and neither did piper.

"Step over here please" Leo signaled over to an empty space in percy's cabin. They walked over there, each daring the other to start first. Leo grinned and placed his hands in the middle of them. "Ready, set, go!"

"I may not be able to drown, but I think your eyes are an exception"

"You are simply charming"

"I feel like I'm melting in a puddle of water when I see you"

"Your voice is so musical"

"You're so sex-sea"

"Do you have a map? Cause I'm getting lost in your eyes"

"I lost my phone number, can I have yours?"

"Are you a thief? cause you stole my heart"

"My to-do list. Number one, you. Number two, repeat."

"I don't have a library card, but can I check you out?"

"You. Me. At the dam snack bar in 5"

"You're so hot I need sunglasses to look at you"

"Okay, enough, people please vote for your favorite" Leo intervened. Percy and piper glared at each other as the others wrote down who they were voting for. Leo nodded and encouraged percy and piper. "Don't worry bro, you probably won". "Beauty queen, everyone is probably writing down your name there"

Once very one had voted, Leo started counting them off. "Percy, percy, piper, percy, percy, piper, piper, percy". Leo looked up at the eager demigods. "Percy is the winner ladies and gentlemen". Percy smirked at a glowering piper.

Leo looked at everyone. "Who's up next?". Jason and Annabeth raised their hands. Leo winked and announced proudly, "Jason and annabeth, please step over here!"


	2. Jason vs Annabeth

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I don't own the pick up lines either.**

Nobody's pov

Leo winked and announced proudly, "Jason and annabeth, please step over here!". Jason shrugged. Annabeth grinned. Leo placed his hands in the middle of them. "Ready, set, go!"

"You are shockingly beautiful"

"Recent studies show that we should date"

"Are you a camera? Cause I smile every time I see you"

"Something must be wrong with my phone, I don't have your number"

"I'm confused, are you aphrodite in disguise?"

"Do you know what I'm made of?, Girlfriend material"

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"Are you a child of hades?, cause you are drop-dead gorgeous"

"Me without you is like a nerd without braces, a shoe without laces, and a sentencewithoutspaces" **(My personal favorite)**

"You can't spell calculus without us"

"Life without you would be like a broken pencil, pointless"

"boy, you make me melt"

"if you were a goddess you would be aphrodite"

"My mind says, 'no', but my heart can't resist you"

"You must be Jamaican, cause Jamaican me crazy"

"You're so handsome, I forgot my pick up line"

Leo stopped them there. "ladies and gentlemen, please vote for your favorite". The other demigods nodded and started scribbling down who they were voting for.

Annabeth glared at Jason. Jason avoided her eyes and desperately searched for a distraction, finding none. piper was too busy chatting it up with hazel to notice her boyfriend in desperate need of saving.

Once they had finished, Leo started plucking all of the papers out of their hands. "hmmm, let's see, oh curious. Jason, Jason, Jason, Annabeth, Annabeth,, Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth"

Jason groaned and sulked over to his seat. Leo grinned like a maniac. "And the percabeth couple strikes again, man am I jealous of percabeth". The so called 'percabeth' couple glared at Leo.

Leo winked and clapped his hands. "So who wants to go next?". Frank and calypso raised their hands. Leo's smile faltered for a second before returning full force. "All right, please step over here"


	3. Frank vs Calypso

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

 **Hey guys, thanks to those people who told me to continue this, it was in a previous author's note, so you won't be able to see it anymore.**

 **Um, here's the next chapie, hope ya like it.**

* * *

Leo guided them towards the clean space. He grinned and placed his hands in the middled, kind of karate style. He winked at them and clapped.

"Okay, ready, set, go!"

"Babe, you turn me into an animal"

"um, you light up my day like the sun"

"You must be an alien, cause your beauty is out of this world!"

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together"

"We are just meant to be together, forever"

"I'm getting to the point where I can't keep my hands off you"

"If I was trapped in an island, I would be with you"

"Life isn't life without you"

"You're dad must be a drug dealer cause you're dope"

"if you're here, who's running heaven?"

"If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I would be walking in a garden by now"

"I wish my pillow was as huggable as you"

"Mario is red, sonic is blue, press start to join and be my player two"

"I'll drop a teardrop in the ocean, when you find it is when I'll stop loving you"

"Hey, you're pretty and I'm cute, together we could be pretty cute"

"The world stops spinning when I'm around you"

"Okay, stop!" Leo yelled. He looked kind of upset and calypso did too. He took a deep breath and started laughing. The confused demigods looked at him weirdly. Leo looked at them and wiped away a tear.

"Man that was the best thing ever! you should've seen your faces!"

They slowly understood and before long were grinning too. Suddenly Leo got serious. "Okay peeps, who are you voting for? Calypso or Frank?"

They hurriedly started writing on scraps of paper, Leo looking at them all the while. "Kay kay, let's get this party started!"

Leo collected the papers and read them aloud. "Calypso, Frank, frank, calypso, calypso, calypso, frank." Leo smiled even wider. "And my beautiful girlfriend wins, even if she is new to this"

Calypso blushed and took Leo's hand. "Well babe, you taught me well." Leo smiled so wide his like it was going to rip off. "Well who goes next?"

will tiredly stepped up alongside Hazel. Leo smiled at them encouragingly. "Next round, Hazel and Will!"


	4. Hazel vs Will

**Hey there!** **Sorry for taking so long to update, I've just been too busy. Sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

 **now on to the story**

* * *

Leo didn't fail to notice how Nico's eyes tightened when he announced those particular two names. So he got right to the point. He ushered Hazel and Will to the only empty space in the cabin. He clapped his hands and smiled grimly.

"Guys! Ready, set, go!"

Will smiled. "The only time I smile is when I'm with you."

"Do you work at starbucks? Because I like you a latte"

"I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together"

"Do you have a pencil? Cause I want to erase your past and write our future"

"Do you play soccer? Cause you're a keeper"

"Are you an orphanage? Cause I wanna give you kids"

"Do you have a sunburn, or are you always this hot?"

"Even if there wasn't any gravity on earth, I'd still fall for you"

"Are you a parking ticket? 'Cause you've got fine all over you"

"Is your name chapstick? Because you're Da balm"

"I'm no organ doctor, but I'd happily give you my heart"

"I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by you"

"I was blinded by your beauty... I'm going to need your name and number for insurance"

"Do you smoke pot? Beacuse weed be cute together"

Leo stopped them ther, and gave each a pat on the back. "Great job guys, you nailed it." They nodded as Leo went to pick up the pieces of paper. Just then, the cabin door flew open revealing Reyna.

"Hey, the stolls told me you all were here an- wait, what are y'all doing?"

Leo grinned and strolled up to Reyna. "Having a pick up line contest, wanna Join?"

Reyna sighed. "Is that all your doing? Nothing extremely dangerous?" Leo shook his head. Reyna shrugged. "Well then If its nothing dangerous, than I'm in."

Leo backtracked towards the other demigods. He grabbed the papers and started reading the names. "Hazel, Will, Will, Sunshine, Hazel, Hazel, Will." Leo looked up. "And Will wins, good job Will!"

He walked towards the empty space where Will and Hzel were previously standing. "Now its my turn." He turned towards Reyna. "And you, my dear, are going against me."


End file.
